spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectacular Spider-Man Adventures
Spectacular Spider-Man Adventures was a comic book series that was published in the United Kingdom. The series reprinted issues of Spider-Man Adventures, Adventures of Spider-Man, The Adventures of the X-Men, The Untold Tales of Spider-Man, Marvel Adventures, The Amazing Spider-Man, Sensational Spider-Man, and the limited series, Spider-Man: Chapter One. List of comics 77897897698.PNG| Issue 1 "Kraven the Hunter" 89708790897097.PNG| Issue 2 "Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous" 76098708907.PNG| Issue 3 "The Alien Costume, Part I" 7908970567567.PNG| Issue 4 "The Alien Costume, Part II: Paint it Black" 790890879089.PNG| Issue 5 "The Alien Costume, Part III: Coming of Venom" 5786783453245.PNG| Issue 6 "The Hobgoblin, Part I: Bad Luck & Trouble" 769879785464.PNG| Issue 7 "The Hobgoblin, Part II: Takin' it to the Streets" 6597835645646.PNG| Issue 8 "Day of the Chameleon" 3453453425332.PNG| Issue 9 "Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous" "Ock Rocks/Into the Mystic" 89089034645.PNG| Issue 10 "Jungle Stalkings" 7089089700.PNG| Issue 11 "Night of the Lizard" "Shot In The Dark" 798089089345.PNG| Issue 12 "The Sting of the Scorpion" "When The Hammer Strikes" 897897865675.PNG| Issue 13 "The Vulture's Rage" 568678658.PNG| Issue 14 "Rhino's Revenge" 65878245425.PNG| Issue 15 "Puppets" 24553689797.PNG| Issue 16 "Crimetown, USA" 2368978645.PNG| Issue 17 "Kingpin's Return" 79808908567567.PNG| Issue 18 "Where Demons Ride" 79089056757.PNG| Issue 19 "To Catch a Spider" 65987345345.PNG| Issue 20 "Unions, Part 1" 6898908974564.PNG| Issue 21 "Unions, Part 2" 98089089070.PNG| Issue 22 "A Night on the Town" 90879089089.PNG| Issue 23 "Child's Play" 766987693453.PNG| Issue 24 "Sinister Intentions" 7890897089089.PNG| Issue 25 "The Sting of the Scorpion" 78098089089.PNG| Issue 26 "A Little Knowledge" 2342434243.PNG| Issue 27 "The Spider Slayer" 90890895675.PNG| Issue 28 "The Menace of Mysterio" 89708089097.PNG| Issue 29 "Return of the Spider Slayer" 78970890879709.PNG| Issue 30 "The Three Faces of Evil" 4757567.PNG| Issue 31 "Death Walk" 67923423.PNG| Issue 32 "Opening Doors" 7970890467567.PNG| Issue 33 "The Politics of Magic" 8908905677576.PNG| Issue 34 "The Spirits is willing; The Flesh..." 89089890089.PNG| Issue 35 879089089.PNG| Issue 36 "First Contact" 65873464564.PNG| Issue 37 "First Contact" 345689789.PNG| Issue 38 "The Price of Admission" 79808790809.PNG| Issue 39 "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" 78908908909.PNG| Issue 40 "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" 57869789132423.PNG| Issue 41 "Kraven the Hunter" 798089056758658.PNG| Issue 42 "Kraven the Hunter" 87908905675.PNG| Issue 43 "Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous" 7608904356466.PNG| Issue 44 "Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous" 78045675.PNG| Issue 45 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #1" 700894564656.PNG| Issue 46 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #1" 879089089098.PNG| Issue 47 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #2" 980890890897.PNG| Issue 48 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #2" 78079058678675.PNG| Issue 49 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #3" 890870568678.PNG| Issue 50 "Spider-Man: Chapter 1 #3" 65786586784564564.jpg| Issue 51 546789769789.jpg| Issue 52 "Doctor Carnage" 68978453453253.jpg| Issue 53 "Dracula Lives" 768897087908790.jpg| Issue 54 "The Amazing Spider-Legion!" 789079078956757547.jpg| Issue 55 89098708790567567.jpg| Issue 56 "Killer Punch!" 7890890809678678.jpg| Issue 57 "Rampage" 4564633453245.jpg| Issue 58 "Savage Land" 4357567543453453245.jpg| Issue 59 87090897789789.jpg| Issue 60 "Terrigan's Curse!" 65797897689789.jpg| Issue 61 "Project Proteus!" 7034982-477.jpg| Issue 62 "The Leveller" 58758345345.jpg| Issue 63 "Overload!" 4572453453245345.jpg| Issue 64 "Birth of the Man-Spider" 8989706578678658.jpg| Issue 65 34534532567567.jpg| Issue 66 2453455786786.jpg| Issue 67 "Titanic" 768978356456456346.jpg| Issue 68 "The Goblin Who Stole Christmas" 7908790897568765868.jpg| Issue 69 "Planet of the Vampires" 7689875675475.jpg| Issue 70 "Life Begins at Eighty!" 789089067865865.jpg| Issue 71 "The Terrible Toymaker" 689768975675675.jpg| Issue 72 "Long Live the King!" 54788799034532453.jpg| Issue 73 "Castaway" 7889798767865868.jpg| Issue 74 "Trouble in the Hood" 769087908974575675.jpg| Issue 75 "Hunting Season" 658568676.PNG| Issue 76 8797897645567547.jpg| Issue 77 "High Impact" 7890879008934354.jpg| Issue 78 "Public Enemy Number One!" 8908708097454366.jpg| Issue 79 7908909876578.PNG| Issue 80 "The Hobgoblin, Part I: Bad Luck & Trouble" 658568676.PNG| Issue 81 "Ock Rocks/Into the Mystic" "Jungle Stalkings" 6589769745567547.jpg| Issue 82 "Big Game" 789678945567567547.jpg| Issue 83 "Entranced!" 897897845567457567.jpg| Issue 84 "Star Struck!" 76808970567578658.jpg| Issue 85 "To Squash a Spider" 908790566786586.jpg| Issue 86 "Running Late, Running Scared" 9087908978658678.jpg| Issue 87 "Shocked, Stunned and Sunk!" 7808970567547567.jpg| Issue 88 "Payback" 769087908790790.jpg| Issue 89 "Outta This World" 890879089678658.jpg| Issue 90 "Gang War!" 778956754756786989.jpg| Issue 91 "Bid for Freedom" 7609705675867.PNG| Issue 92 "Shot in the Dark" 89894565578678.jpg| Issue 93 "Dweller in the Dark" 7688790547867856.jpg| Issue 94 "Storm Clouds Brewing" 76908790897868.jpg| Issue 95 "Secrets!" 78897764754757.jpg| Issue 96 "Caged" 677894564366.jpg| Issue 97 "Out of Sight" 89088790475757.jpg| Issue 98 "Ultimatum!" 768087906786786.jpg| Issue 99 "Return of a Monster!" 2041839-100.jpg| Issue 100 "Rampage in the City" 7089744667575.PNG| Spider-Man Annual "The Hobgoblin, Part I: Bad Luck & Trouble" "The Hobgoblin, Part II: Takin' it to the Streets" 70890890897.PNG| Spider-Man Annual "Day of the Chameleon" Category:A-Z Category:Comic books Category:Merchandise